Maybe
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: Arcee has some pondering to do. She loves Optimus Prime but does he return those feelings? Will she ever know? One-Shot! takes place after my story "Cave In". OptimusPrimeXArcee


**So, random idea. Rolled with it. Hope you like. :)**

**I do not own Transformers Prime…**

* * *

Arcee was sure that her suspicions were true. But her recent activities and consequences prevented her from ever mentioning it to her fearless leader, lest he ignore her all together. They were not on speaking terms as friends at the moment, probably because she had stormed away from him after an encounter with Arachnid.

She sighed, tiredly rubbing her aching optics. She had been crying, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She hated fighting with him like that! He just didn't understand what it was like to be taunted by Arachnid...

Looking back at everything that had happened in the last couple of months she knew he cared about her, but she couldn't figure out if it was anything more than that. She had a faint hope that she was right in her suspicions. She wanted with all her spark for him to care for her more than a friend.

When they were stuck in the Arctic together was the first time she had any clue that helped confirm her hope. He had been so kind, so open. She had no doubt that if she had asked then about his feelings he would have answered without hesitation. But she had been too scared to ask.

She smiled to herself, wiping the remaining bits of optic fluid away from her face. When she had touched his servo she had suspected he would just ignore it, but then he had surprised her with holding her servo in his. He was so gentle. He had been so...lov-No, caring. She thought about it, and the feeling rushed through her anew. It was like a tingle running through her entire body. It had been a soft touch, yes, but electrifying.

The second instance that told her processor that he..cared..about her was when he carried her out of a war zone after she had gotten hurt. He had cradled her against his chest like she was some prized jewel. When he had checked her over to see the damage, his servos were very careful, and his optics so worried. She had wanted to tell him that she was alright so she could take that sad look right out of his optics, but she really hadn't been alright.

Then, there were the numerous times he had looked out for her, protected her, and worried about her every time she ran off to do something in the heat of battle. But was it because he care-No, was it because he loved her? Did the great Optimus Prime love her, or did he only care about her because she was one of his soldiers?

_Does he love me?_She wanted to know so badly! When he had kissed her during the cave in incident, he had been so passionate! And the way he had touched her screamed that he cared more than he would if she was just another soldier. She found herself wishing with every ounce of her being that he would kiss her again... Without him dying at that exact moment. She wondered, what would have happened if he hadn't been off-lining at that very moment...

Maybe, maybe he did love her. How could she ask him though? She couldn't, that's why she hadn't. If she was wrong it would ruin their friendship forever.

She wanted to be loved. Would he do that? She wanted to feel important to somebody. Would he hold her or cherish her with his entire spark? Or did he even care?

She sighed again and stood up. She had been gone for far too long. Even if he did love her, he would be most displeased with her.

"Arcee..."

When his voice sounded over the com it sent chills down her spine. The sheer sexiness of it when he was upset sent her spark racing. Of course he would never know about that.

"Speak of the devil." she huffed, still feeling slightly annoyed at him. Arachnid had been at her mercy and he had scolded her for trying to wreak vengeance.

There was a shocked silence on the other side. She smirked at her ability to make almost anyone shut up.

The ground-bridge opened up, it's grand swirling colors like a massive ocean of light. Optimus himself came through, but he didn't look very upset but still stern.

"And he shall appear..." she mumbled, looking anywhere but directly at him.

"Arcee..." his voice was gentle but stern. "That was very foolish." he said, referring to her running away from him.

She turned away from him, shuttering her optics with a soft groan. Why did he have to turn her legs to Jello every time he spoke? "Save it Optimus." she pleaded. "I know you think I did something wrong, but I don't want to hear it from you right now."

"You need to hear it." he said firmly, stooping down to her height so he could look directly into her optics.

"Optimus, right now I will do anything to get you to shut up." she said, trying to keep the smile off of her face. She knew he wouldn't stop. "Please, just leave me alone..."

As expected, he ignored her threat and continued. "Arcee, what you did was foolish! If you had-"

She took his face between her servos and pressed her lips against his. His bright blue optics widened in shock, but he didn't do anything to push her away.

She smiled into his lips when he let a quiet soft moan escape his throat. Gracing his lips with her glossa she was relatively surprised when he growled at her and held the back of her neck as he pressed the kiss harder. But then he broke it. He looked horrified and so confused, which for Prime wasn't common emotions to see. She ignored his look of shock altogether, and trailed kisses down his jaw line. "I told you I could make you shut up." she whispered into his ear, giving the soft wires there a small bite. "Do you want me to make you speechless too?" she purred.

He _was_ speechless, but not without his vocal processor all together. "A-Arcee-" he stumbled back from her. "What-" he cleared his throat. "We should-Get back to base." Without another word he turned and _ran_back into the Autobot base, but not before she saw the look of pleasant shock on his face.

Arcee smiled. Maybe he didn't know it yet, but she certainly knew that he was at least interested in her. Maybe she just needed to give him a little more time. _Maybe..._

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
